Newest Teen Titans
by keaton.vuong
Summary: 60 years after the glorious golden age of superheroes,new heroes rise. the Newest Teen Titans have banded together


I wasn't a very active child. I spent some of the few free hours of my day reading. Not the classics, like "Gone With the Wind" and "Titanic". The rest of the time I watched movies. Not the award-winners like, well "Gone With the Wind" and "Titanic". No, I spent this time watching and reading all I could about my heroes, the many superheroes of the sixties. I own every comic, every movie, I never miss a TV episode. I am Thomas Lumis. I'm 14, a little heavy (but not enough to mention), and always dreaming of powers of my own. My only wish is to be a hero, and that wish may be granted.

"Thomas, come here, this story will interest you." my mother called to me, knowing the current news story was just my speed. I walks into the room to find the news anchor speaking. "today a menace has struck Hollywood, a giant clockwork robot is tromping through the streets, heading straight for the Kodak. As the colossus neared the theater an equally new group of heroes has stepped forth to stop it." the screen showed a mysterious group of three teenagers take on the metallic giant, each showing off their abilities. A black haired girl, wearing a costume almost identical to the Riddler's, the anchor called Clue, a boy wearing a winged suit with a helmet and mask who was called Aero, and a brown haired girl known as the Lady of the Lake, who wore a costume just like the Betty Kane Bat-Girl in blue. Clue was a gadget artist, Aero a flier, and the Lady could manipulate moisture in the air, effectively generating water. Now, this was never specifically stated but, Thomas could tell based on the many factors within their battle with the robot.

After that was over, I went out to a big pigeon coop outside and took out my pet dove, Delano. I had found the bird badly injured outside my house and nursed it back to health. It made a miraculous recovery, and is now my companion and friend. The dove flies around my head as a strange thing occurs in, of all places, space. On the far off planet of Odym, Guardians Ganthet and Sayd are thinking, "We need more Blue Lanterns. Our current lanterns are all powerful and perfect lanterns, but there are others worthy of our power." Sayd said, "I agree. Saint Walker! Come forth!" said Ganthet. Saint walker flew to the two Guardians. "Yes, Guardian Ganthet, what is it you wish?", "Please, Saint Walker, send a new power ring to find a new lantern to join our cause.", Saint Walker is surprised by the request, but agrees. He first forges a new ring, then imbues it with the power of the main battery in Odym. After the long process he sends it to sector 2814. back where I was, the ring noticed me and quickly went through the process of checking my history and background to find me a perfect, if lazy, subject and flies towards me. I had just finished putting away my bird when the ring hit me. _In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"_These words flow out of my mouth as the ring slips onto my finger and grant me the power I hoped for. I seemed to be in a dream like state as the ring explained all that happened on Odym and when I awoke I found myself wearing the ring and the brilliantly blue costume of the Blue Lantern Corp, and the blue battery in my hand. This information took a long time to process, but when it did the only thing that I felt was pure ecstasy. I let out my bird and flew with my companion at my side. My head was void of thoughts until I noticed how far I had flown. _Now I'm closer to Hollywood than home._ Than my thoughts reverted to the earlier newscast. _Wait, aren't the new teen titans in Hollywood?_ And that was when my next thought hit him. _Maybe I should join them! They'll probably have some use for my new powers! _So I set out finding the newest assembly of Teen Titans. For 5 hours I searched for information when I found them. They were using a big old house as their headquarters. I cautiously approached the mansion with Delano on my shoulder. I ring the bell once, and I'm about to ring it again when the door is opened by an older gentleman, most likely in his late 60s or early 70s. "Hello, are you here to see the residents?" he pauses for about 3 seconds and notices my costume and bird. "Never mind come right in." He shows me into a large room decked out in the normal decor. Portraits and a chandelier, the occasional statue and decorated arch and/or doorway. The gentleman calls for Clue to come down. She walks down the stairs and sees me gawking at the artwork. "are you the one who's hoping to join our crew?" she asks in a half curious and half annoyed voice. Her voice does take one by surprise. "We'd be happy to take recruits, but we are definitely not taking anyone useless." I fumble my words as I respond. " I, uh, am, um, hoping to, yes." I don't really seem anymore courageous than a mouse trying to combat a crocodile, but Delano seems to make a good impression on her. She asks me to come to the briefing room, and I comply. I find the other two Titans sitting at the table. Clue explains, "we were just about to finish up here when you got here. The girl in blue is the Lady of the Lake" she waves "the guy is Aero," he nods, "and I'm Clue, but that's not the point, who are you." I explain what happened this morning, and tell them about my rash decision to fly to Hollywood and join the Teen Titans. They think about and after a unanimous vote, I'm in. I've gone from hero wannabe to Teen Titan! My first action, which I hadn't thought of until now, was calling my parents and after a flight home and a heartwarming speech, I'm allowed to join by my parents too. It's unanimous, I'm a Titan. I get back right when the action starts. "Good, your back, come on!" says Clue, "We just got off the phone with the Police Chief. Bank robbery with hostages, suspects heavily armed. Probably the best first mission you can get." we race off to the scene in a green VW beetle decorated in purple ?s. a police officer outside the bank adds more details, "they have 12 hostages and a very big machine gun, we can't get past. Good luck." Clue burst into action, "Well what's the plan, open for suggestions. Wait new guy what can you do?"I explain the multitude of powers the blue lanterns can perform. "I can fly, shoot energy blast, and make force field, unless there is enough hope to siphon, in which case, I can make constructs and other miraculous things." Clue almost instantly works out a plan, "Alright you fly in, with your force field and show us what you can do." This request takes me by surprise. It is apparent that they trust me, even though I was recruited only yesterday. I do as she asks, and swoop in, having to siphon the hope power of the 12 hostages. The amount of skill I manage when doing this amazes me. I suppose that is because I have read all I could about the Lantern Corps Before I had my powers. I pull of a flawless rescue, mainly because the crooks were surprised by my powers, having never seen them used before. The hostages thank me one by one, and I feel just as thankful as they do. I knew at that time that I had in fact become a hero. Over the next few days I learned more about the other Titans. Clue is the Riddler's daughter, her name is Elizabeth Nigma, still keeping the E. Nigma moniker. Aero is the son of two scientist, one a biologist, the other studied flight. they gave him his powers. The Lady's story is more dramatic. Her name is Dorothy Maine. She was with her parents on a plane to the Caribbean, when a massive freak storm demolished her plane. She was the lone survivor, discovered half-dead on a beach at the age of 9. she was stranded on an uncharted island with only one other inhabitant. He was an old shaman who worked his magic using blue crystals found only on that island. He managed to revive her with the crystals, granting her life, and the powers she uses to fight crime.

We all are different, with different abilities and weaknesses. We fight alongside each other in our never ending battle against crime as the Newest Teen Titans!

To Be Continued...


End file.
